Why Fall In Love
by JustACountdown321
Summary: Soul loses a bet with Maka and has to cross dress for the entire summer. When another boy accidentally falls in love with him, and him back, can he figure out how to get out of the mess he's made? BlackStarxSoul. Contains yaoi/lemon, don't like don't read. Probably AU. Summary was bad, so I fixed it. You're welcome! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**JustACountdown321:** Hiya everyone! This is another Soul Eater yaoi fanfic from yours truly. This one probably won't have that big of a story line, but yaoi is yaoi and everyone who reads yaoi doesn't care how long/short it is as long as it gets somewhere… Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it, feel free to review, and Go Yaoi!

**WARNING:** yaoi (no shit), and foul language (no shit again).

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Soul Eater or their many characters.

* * *

Why'd he have to lose a bet?

Soul was contemplating this as he was changing. He was stupid enough to bet the other kids at his school that he could get straight A's on all of Professor Stein's tests for the whole school year. Even he should've known that that was the stupidest thing he could've done, he flunked the first one. His roommate Maka was the one who made the bet, and she was responsible for the most humiliating thing he's ever had to do for a bet…

He's dressed like a girl…

Maka decided it would be oh so hilarious to see him dressed that way, and as he stepped out of the bathroom wearing a simple, white, knee-length dress, hair extensions, and three-inch heels, she burst into tears laughing. He felt like keeling over from embarrassment.

When her laughter subsided, Maka pulled Soul over to a mirror to do his make-up. He grumbled under his breath as he heard snickers slip through her lips. His skin started to feel weird from all the make-up she was caking on. She told him to close his eyes and he felt eyeliner being pressed against his lids.

After lip-gloss had been applied to his lips, he felt Maka get up and walk away. He peeked his eyes open and gasped at his reflection in the mirror. He really did look like a girl. Sure, he had a feminine figure already, but with the makeup, hair, and dress, he could've easily passed as a girl. His white hair was extended so that it fell to his shoulders and his crimson eyes were outlined with eyeliner so that they stood out a little more. His lips were a rosy pink color. The dress was the right shape to make him look feminine but not too feminine and hide the fact that he had no chest. He didn't look all too bad…

He heard Maka clear her throat behind him and turned to see the flash of a camera and Maka grinning like a mad man.

"There, all done…" she busted up laughing again. He felt his face grow hot knowing that if that photo ever got out, he'd get the shit kicked out of him. He charged at her to get the photo, but instantly tripped in his heels. She just laughed harder.

"Oh, poor Soul… do you want this photo back?" she teased. He cursed her under his breath, but nodded his head.

"Well, this preparation period is only part of the bet. The rest is," she grinned evilly, "you have to dress this way for the whole summer!"

She roared louder as his face paled, knowing now that he doomed himself, yet again.

* * *

Soul was beginning to hate himself for getting stuck in this situation. It had already been a week of dressing like a girl and he had been hit on, whistled at, groped, and asked out by every sleaze-bag, creep, and pervert out there. He'll have to slap Maka later for putting him through this. He sighed as he collapsed on a park bench, his heeled shoes killing his feet. He instantly regretted it when another pervert sat next to him and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Hey gorgeous, what's a pretty thing like you doing all by yourself on this beautiful day?" he asked, the slight sent of alcohol rolling off his breath.

Soul cringed, hating this kind of attention and this specific kind of pervert: the drunk-flatterer.

"Please go away." Soul said, his voice feminine enough to not change. The drunk sitting next to him didn't back off though. Soul felt his hand start sliding down his back.

"Go away NOW!" he said with a bit more force this time. He tried to get up to leave, but the guy grabbed his wrist which was now swinging wildly, trying to strike him. His other wrist was grabbed as well and the guy held both in one hand, his grip tightening.

"Now, now. Let's not be too hasty to leave. All I want is a pretty little plaything…" He held his wrists over Soul's head and cupped his chin with his free hand, "Now how about behaving like a lady and staying with me, huh?"

Panic rose in Soul's eyes not knowing what to do. This is the farthest any of the men who've hit on him have gone and he didn't like what this guy was thinking about. He tried to squirm out of his grasp but only managed to make the guy smile and chuckle at his fruitless struggle. His face was too close for comfort. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

"P-please, just, leave me alone…" Soul whimpered, afraid of the man grabbing him. The man just chuckled, enjoying the feared expression on the girl in front of him. He was about to move closer to Soul, but was yanked back by an unseen force. He landed on the ground in front of the teen who pulled him off. He glared up at him.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing ya snot-nosed brat!" he shouted at the boy. The boy grabbed onto the collar of the man swearing on the ground and lifted him into the air, his feet not touching the ground. A look of absolute hatred came from the boy.

"The lady said to leave her alone. How am I supposed to walk away from a damsel in distress?" He smirked and threw the guy into the trash can several feet away from the bench. A loud clang echoed off the steel bin, but the man didn't try to get out. Soul sat there amazed and horrified by what had just happened, tears still dripping down his face. He jumped when a tissue was handed to him and the boy spoke up.

"Are you okay miss?" the young boy asked. Soul nodded his head, smiling, taking the tissue and wiping away the leftover tears. He looked at the boy, realizing he was about his age. His hair was a wild blue color and gelled into the shape of a star. It would've been funny if the boy didn't have such a tough-guy look to him. Soul noticed his arms were big with muscles and a tattoo of a star was on his shoulder. The boy had a goofy grin on his face that made his eyes seem friendly, taking away from the tough-guy look the boy had. Soul relaxed a little at his presence, unlike the other men who had approached him this past week.

"Thank you for saving me from that guy. I don't know what he would've done if you hadn't shown up." Soul said, blushing slightly at the warm look the boy gave him. He brushed his hair behind his hair awkwardly and held out his hand. "I'm Soul."

The boy smiled, looking pleased that the girl had appreciated his heroic deeds. He saw her blush and felt his face heat up a little as well. When she said her name was Soul, he grinned, liking that she had a unique name as well. He grabbed her hand and shook it gently.

"Hi Soul, my name's Black Star, I'm glad I got to save you today."

Soul laughed. Black Star smiled, blushing slightly. He didn't think he was that funny, but he enjoyed the sound of the other's laughter.

Soul eventually caught his breath and looked at the goofy boy.

"Well I didn't plan on needing saving, but I'm glad you got to save me too." He smiled, his head tilting to the side slightly. Black Star felt his face blush again for a whole new reason. He cleared his throat and leaned back on the bench, his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, well, I don't like people who disrespect others, especially girls. Besides, what kind of person would I be if I saw you crying like that and didn't do anything?"

Soul blushed, unable to hide the happiness he felt towards Black Star. He lowered his head, hiding his face with his bangs. He didn't know why he was happy towards a boy, him actually being a boy himself, but he didn't want Black Star to see him so confused. He stood up abruptly, his face still hidden by his bangs. Black Star stood up too and Soul was surprised to see that he was taller than him, even in heels. He felt his face flush deeper and bowed his head even lower.

"T-thank you for saving me. I got to go now. Bye." He turned and hurried away, leaving Black Star behind to worry, wondering who Soul really was.

* * *

Maka heard Soul come home. Their apartment shook as he slammed the door and stomped his way to his room. Maka smiled, knowing something embarrassing must've happened. She finished making snacks in the kitchen and brought a bowl full of popcorn to Soul's room. She knocked before entering, chuckling when she saw him lying face down on his bed, his face buried in his pillow. She set the bowl to side and sat on the edge of his bed, debating whether or not to pry the information out of him.

"Hey Soul, did something interesting happen today." She teased, already knowing something happened.

He growled. "Shut the fuck up Maka, I'm in a bad mood."

She pouted, but kept prying. "Come on Soul, did another boy hit on you again? Isn't it just awful to have that happen to you? But you wouldn't have understood as a boy. Nope. You had to become a girl to see what kind of torture we go through every-"

"I said SHUT UP MAKA!" He screamed. He looked up when he shouted and Maka noticed his eyes were red from crying, a few tears slipping down his cheek. She suddenly felt bad for teasing him.

"Oh Soul… what happened?" she started stroking his head, knowing it calms him down when she does. She felt him let out a shaky breath, trying to calm himself down before he spoke.

'I-I was attacked by a guy…" he mumbled. Maka didn't quite hear what he said and gestured to speak up.

"What did you say Soul-"

"I was nearly raped today you stupid bitch! A guy attacked me and tried to rape me! All because you made me dress this way!" He started crying again and was pulled into a hug. Maka felt him wrap his arms around her, sobs wracking his body. She didn't know it was this bad; even she hadn't been attacked before. She was contemplating whether it was because he was a prettier girl than her when he spoke up again.

"But-but a boy saved me, before the guy did anything…"

Maka felt him calm down at the mention of the boy. He still had his arms wrapped around her, and his face was buried in her shirt, so she couldn't see his face. She held him at arm's length so she could get a good look at his face. His eyes were watering and his body was still shaking a bit; hiccups causing him to twitch every now and then. But what caught her eye was the large blush spread across his face. Maka felt her face pale and flush red at the same time.

"Soul… did this boy do anything to you?" He shook his head, his hair covering his eyes. She brushed the hair out of his eyes and looked a little closer.

"Soul… do you like this boy?" He nodded. She let out a nervous breath.

"Does he know you're not a girl?" He gulped and lowered his gaze, his blush deepening. Maka covered her mouth, unable to say anything at the moment. All she could think about was how the hell did they get into this mess.

* * *

Black Star was annoyed. He had been in a really bad mood ever since that girl in the park had run out on him. He wasn't sure why it made him so mad, plenty of girls had run out on him before, but this girl was different. For one: he had saved her. Don't the heroes always get the girl? That may just be in manga and TV shows, but he wishes it was real. But he felt a weird connection when talking to her after he helped her out. His stomach had been in knots and his face felt hot when he was near her. She felt like a real girl, not just one of those bimbos out there that he made the mistake of talking to before. And the way she nervously brushed her hair behind her ears… Soul…

He sighed, wishing he could meet her again. The clink of the coffee shop's doors swinging open brought him back to reality. "Welcome to the Coffee House, may I take your-"

He froze, staring wide-eyed at the white-haired girl he was just dreaming about. She was wearing an colorful oversized sweater, despite the heat, one side slipping down her shoulder, a pair of shorts that were just above the knee, and ankle boots; her hair pulled back in a pony-tail. She looked beautiful. Soul noticed him too and was also staring, eyes disbelieving of the other. A blush spread across her face as Black Star stared too long. He gasped and focused on his cash register.

"May I take your order?"

Soul blushed, brushing loose strands of hair behind his ears. Black Star sighed causing Soul to look at him funny. He shrugged and ordered his coffee, hoping to get out of there quickly. But there was no line, and if he wanted to run, it'd be obvious. He remembered the hurt look Black Star had given him when he ran a few days ago and he didn't want to be the cause of it again. But he felt Black Star staring at him, a happy look on his face and it just made him blush more. Soon his coffee came.

"Here's your order…" he mumbled.

Soul took the coffee, mumbling his thanks and trying to hide his blush. He felt Black Star's gaze hit him again and fought the urge to bolt. He brushed his hair behind his ears again and jumped when he heard Black Star chuckle.

"W-what's so funny?" he stammered.

Black Star hummed, enjoying Soul's reaction. "Do you always brush your hair behind your ears when you're nervous or are you just flirting with me?"

Soul's face turned bright red, matching her eyes. Black Star laughed seeing her get all flustered like that. Soul was freaking out, unable to say anything back to the blue-haired boy. He really wanted to run at this moment, but couldn't. He was still captivated by Black Star's smile.

Black Star must've realized Soul was uncomfortable by his question and cleared his throat.

"Ahem… ah, sorry." He grinned, his eyes crinkling. Soul felt himself relax at the boy's presence again and wondered what it was that made him feel this way. He gripped his coffee tighter and walked towards the doors, stopping once to look over his shoulder and smile at the dumbstruck bluenette.

"Thank you. Again. Goodbye." He stammered quickly before turning and leaving. Black Star just stood there lost for a second before realizing she left.

"Shit!" He ripped off his apron and jumped the counter, earning an angry shout from his boss before rushing out the door and around the corner of the building, trying to find where the young girl went. He spotted her several blocks down the street, and before he could marvel at how fast she was, he was sprinting at full speed down the road, trying to catch up to her. He heard many irritated shouts from the people on the street as he dodged his way around them. He yelled his apologies to them, but never stopped to do so formally. Just before she reached a now-changing crosswalk, he reached out his hand and grabbed hers. She jumped before looking back at who it was who grabbed her.

Black Star was panting, extremely tired from chasing her down the street. His breath was coming out in gasps and wheezes. He leaned on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Soul looked at him and laughed. Black Star looked confused for a second before realizing how ridiculous he was and started laughing too. He stood up and looked down at Soul, still laughing. When both their laughter subsided Black Star stared at his feet, feeling a little awkward.

"Hey, Soul, um, do you want to hang out sometime?" he stammered. Soul's face exploded in red again, not expecting Black Star to ask him out, but kind of glad he did. He reached his hand up to brush his hair behind his ears, but remembered what Black Star had said and stopped himself. He was trying to look for the right thing to say; he knew he should say no since Black Star thought he was a girl, but on the other hand, he really liked him, though he wasn't sure why. Before he could stop himself, he started speaking without thinking.

"Sure!" he wanted to slap himself, but he also wanted to jump with glee. He had a date. Black Star's face lit up when Soul said yes, wanting to grab her and spin her around in a circle. He grinned, unable to hide his happiness at her acceptance. When Soul saw this, he couldn't help but smile too. He liked it when Black Star was happy to the point of bursting. But something also pulled at his heart that made him want to cry.

Black Star had pulled out a scrap of paper and quickly scrawled his number on it. He then got out another and asked for Soul's number.

"I'll call you with the details later. I better get back to work before I'm fired." He leaned down and kissed Soul on the cheek before rushing off back to the coffee shop. Soul stood there frozen.

Black Star kissed him… on the cheek… he liked him…

He liked _her_…

Soul ran the rest of the way back to his apartment, forgetting the coffee in his hands that fell after the kiss. He didn't care that his legs were killing him or that his breathing worsened with each step he took. When he got home he slammed the door and collapsed against it, his feet sliding forward as his back slid down to the floor. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them.

Maka came around the corner with an apple at the lack of noise and was surprised to see Soul leaning against the door breathing heavily.

"Soul, what's wrong?" her voice showed concern.

It was at that moment that he broke down. He rested his head on his knees and started crying, tears streaming down his cheeks, his body trembling. Maka dropped her apple and ran to him, holding him in her arms. She was surprised to find him shaking so terribly. He wrapped his arms around Maka and just clung to her for safety, his hands forming fists in the fabric of her shirt.

He eventually gasped out "Maka… why does it hurt to love so much?"

He cried for the next hour. Cried at his unfortunate fate. He was in love with Black Star. And Black Star loved him as a woman…

* * *

**JustACountdown321:** *Cry* T-T

Why? Why does love have so much jacked-up shit in it!? *Sob*

Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It's only the beginning one, so don't freak out too much yet, we'll definitely get to the yaoi… I'm sorry if there are spelling mistakes, I was sick while writing this and if it wasn't for spellcheck I'd be screwed. It took me a whole day to write this because I screwed up so much (damn sick brain). I'll try to update soon though!

BYE~


	2. Chapter 2

**JustACountdown321**: Hello everybody! I'm so happy to find that just after the first day, this had been viewed, favorite-d, followed, and reviewed. *SQUEE* ^u^

Anyways, I'm glad you're liking it. I'm still a little sick, but I actually bothered to wear my glasses today, so my brain isn't as stupid (I can't explain it -.-'). So let's see where my fucked-up imagination takes us on this yaoi-tastic journey! This might not be as long as the last chapter. If that bothered you, sorry, if you liked it, possible sorry…

**WARNING**: Contains yaoi (pretty much if you're on this chapter, and you don't like yaoi, you shouldn't even be reading it) and swears (gasp!).

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Soul Eater or its many characters, just the thoughts in my head of what I wish they were doing (;D).

* * *

Soul's stomach was in knots. Black Star didn't hesitate to call him and ask him on this date. He was anxious to see what Black Star had in mind for their time together. He had been asked to meet him by the coffee shop Black Star apparently worked at, and Soul was running late.

After he broke down crying the other day, he and Maka contemplating what to do, after explaining in excruciating detail what the problem was. Maka told him he could either never talk to Black Star again or just come out as a boy. While letting Black Star know he was in fact a boy was the best possible solution, Soul couldn't muscle up the courage to actually say it. After all the unintentional flirting and the kiss, he'd feel like Black Star would think he was crazy or sick. And Soul really liked him. So he agreed to the date, hoping it would actually go bad and he'd have an excuse to not see Black Star anymore. But as he rushed around the last corner to the coffee shop and saw Black Star holding what appeared to be roses, Soul couldn't help but melt a little seeing the tough-looking boy acting all nervous and cute. He felt his face heat up. He shook his head, trying to remember that this would only be a one-time thing. He can't ever know.

When Black Star caught a glimpse of Soul, rushing around the corner, breathing heavy, just trying to get to the date on time, his heart did a little dance. Soul was wearing a short, pink-rose-patterned dress and her face was flushed to match the fabric. Her white hair was slightly messy from the rush, but it was cute how it stuck up in places. Black Star couldn't help but smile seeing her look so eager for their date. He looked at his flowers, wondering if it was okay or too much. He had never had any real dating experience, especially with girls he really wanted to know better. So he asked his older half-sister Tsubaki what to do and she said flowers were nice. He caught sight of Soul seeing the flowers and blushed, noticing the way her lips curved to form a smile, her teeth kind of pointy. On most girls, it'd be a turn-off, but on Soul it worked. As Black Star day-dreamed about that smile, it slowly changed to a look of confusion.

He gasped, coming back to reality, realizing he had been staring and the flowers were still in his hands. He held them out for Soul, ducking his head, embarrassed. Soul stared at the flowers, surprised and flattered by the old-fashioned gesture. He took the roses, noticing that Black Star's hands were trembling. He chuckled softly, not wanting to embarrass the boy and held the roses up to his nose, breathing in the sweet scent. He sighed. Roses were his favorite. Soul couldn't ignore the fact that this date was going perfectly and felt guilty that he wanted it to fail. He knew it wasn't going to though; the date was perfect just for it being with Black Star. But now he had no reason to shut Black Star out and he'd either have to disappear, which would most likely kill the boy, or come out about his true gender, which would probably kill him. He brushed the thought off though, deciding to wait on the decision for another time. The situation wasn't the best for the latter solution.

He smiled and linked Black Star's arm with his, turning them both in the direction of the park, not stopping to laugh at the boy's surprised expression.

Black Star quickly recovered from the contact and took charge, leading the way to their date's destination. He figured a movie would be a nice first date and decided to bring Soul to the local theatre. He felt Soul's pulse on his arm as she clung to him, not wanting to be separated. He grinned, feeling exactly the same way. He was hoping this feeling would last throughout the movie and that the date would go nicely. His grin lasted the whole walk to the theatre, not even dropping when they started talking about each other. His grin changed to a smirk when he felt Soul tense up seeing what movie they'd be watching…

He had picked a horror film.

* * *

Soul hated horror films. Not the cheap-monster, fake-gore kind of films. No. Black Star had picked out the one horror film that had the jump-out-and-scare-you kind of terror that Soul absolutely despised. Just looking at the title of the film gave him the creeps and the previews that contained other horror films just made him cringe with every passing image. He felt his nails dig into the armrests of the seats and was just wishing Black Star would come back from the concessions stand already.

Not only was he scared, but there were several guys in the seats around him that kept glancing over suspiciously. He did not like the feeling these guys were giving off. Every time he yelped at the screen, he heard a guy snicker like he said something inappropriate. The looks were just starting to get more intense when suddenly all their attentions went back towards the screen and Soul looked up to find Black Star glaring at each of them.

He sighed with relief as Black Star sat down next to him and handed him a drink, still staring down the guys in the theatre. Soul almost relaxed completely before remembering what kind of movie they were seeing and nearly jumping out of his skin when he heard a scream from the film. Black Star chuckled and glanced over at Soul.

He could tell she was really scared, her nails either digging into the armrests of being bit by her teeth. Her face has paled more and more as each scene passed by. He smirked seeing how cutely she reacted.

"Scared of a little demon, are you?" he whispered, the tease dripping off each word.

Soul glared at him, pouting. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned back in the seat, trying to be brave. "I'm not scared…" he muttered. Black Star snickered, knowing very well that she was. A hand popping out of a dark closet in the movie soon proved this point. Soul screamed and ducked his head down, not wanting to see any more of the movie. Black Star laughed quietly before seeing just how scared Soul was.

Her skin was whiter than her hair and it held goose-bumps all over. Her body was shaking, causing her chair to squeak. Her hands were balled into fists and were constantly switching between covering her ears and her eyes. He heard a sob cry out and soon felt bad for making Soul feel this way. He thought it would've been funny for a first date or that it would've just been romantic; he didn't expect it to actually scare her.

He reached out his arm and pulled Soul closer, letting his body shield her from the screen. He felt Soul tense up, obviously startled by the caring gesture, but soon felt her relax and unclench her fists. Soul was overwhelmed. Only a minute before, he was scared enough to want to run out of the theatre and leave Black Star behind. It would've given him an excuse to not see him again. But now… in his arms… he felt truly safe. He relaxed, letting Black Star watch the movie, and just cuddled into his jacket, wrapping his arms around his waist. It was warm and inviting and smelled like the coffee shop. It also smelled like Black Star a bit, comforting him more. He sighed and let a smile reach his lips, glancing up at Black Star, expecting him to be watching the movie. He was not expecting him to be watching him.

He looked confused for a moment, before realizing the situation they were in. It was a classic first date where the boy takes the girl to a scary movie, just to comfort her and kiss her, escalating the relationship a lot sooner than expected. Soul felt his face heat up and jerked his body back, hiding his face. He stared at his lap, afraid to look at both Black Star and the movie. Curiosity got the best of him, though, and he peeked a quick look at Black Star.

Black Star was even more confused than Soul looked. He was the one who picked this movie, and he hasn't seen a second of it yet. Instead, he watched Soul. Watched how she relaxed into his chest, how she made a little humming sound when she breathed out happily. When she looked up at him and he saw just how beautiful she was, he felt a strong urge to kiss her. He knew that was the cheesiest first kiss possible, but he didn't care. And when she pulled away, he wanted to punch something, or himself. He should've known that it was an awkward moment to kiss someone. Heck; he didn't even know if she had kissed anyone before. He peeked over and judging by the way she hid her face and stared at her lap, he guessed she hasn't had her first kiss yet. Or maybe it was him.

He swore mentally. He didn't know what exactly Soul felt for him. What if she didn't consider this a date? What if she didn't even like him? He felt a thousand pounds rest on his shoulders as all he could do was sit there and worry, a cloud of gloom forming over his head.

Soul gasped seeing Black Star so miserable. He could almost feel the ominous aura seeping off of him. His face looked like it had aged ten years in the course of a few minutes. He felt responsible somehow. Sure, he pulled away from the kiss, but there are several reasons why he can't. For one, he's a boy; there's no explanation for that. And secondly… he's never kissed anyone before… not even a girl.

He gritted his teeth, hating the situation that he's put both himself and Black Star in. He really liked Black Star, but he was just overall scared. But Black Star's mood seemed to be darkening by the minute and he wasn't sure what to do. He made the mistake of looking at the movie screen again.

Soul screamed, jumping out of his seat, and dove into Black Star's arms, barely giving the boy the chance to react. His breathing had quickened to an alarming rate and his eyes were shut tight enough to never open again. He felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes and a sob rise up in his chest. Black Star was shocked, forgetting that Soul was scared to death of horror movies. He quickly wrapped his arms around the shaking girl, feeling her heart beat out of her chest. He decided to stroke her head to see if that would calm her down at all and, luckily, it seemed to work. As he stroked her head, he felt Soul tense up, surprised to find that Black Star figured out how to calm him down, before relaxing again all together. Soul sighed, not letting go this time no matter what happened, and buried his face into Black Star's chest, letting the last of his tears trickle down onto his shoulder.

Black Star was amazed at how effective petting Soul's head was at relaxing her. He felt tears soak through his shirt, but didn't care, as long as Soul was happy. He realized he could've kissed Soul this time, but chose to ignore it, knowing it was the last thing Soul needed and he wanted at the moment. He was perfectly content with just holding her in his arms again. He was about to turn his attention back to the remainder of the film, when he felt Soul stir against his chest.

"Thank you." She mumbled, looking up at him pleadingly. He smiled and ruffled her hair, fully turning his head back to the screen.

"No problem." He said.

* * *

When the movie was over, they walked back out of the theatre, dirty looks from the guys earlier following them. Black Star shrugged them off, putting his arm protectively around Soul, pulling her close. She was still freaked out from the movie, so they stopped by an ice-cream vendor in the park across the way. He smiled when he saw her eyes light up at the sight of the ice-cream. The vendor looked at them and smiled, saying "no charge." They continued their walk in the park, eating their ice-cream, enjoying each other's company. They were talking about how scary the movie was, causing Soul to cringe and Black Star to chuckle. The moon was starting to come out and the park was fairly empty, night falling over them. Soul shivered and Black Star put his arm around him. He looked up at the bluenette and smiled.

"Well, besides the movie, I really did enjoy our evening together…" he mumbled, blushing as the other boy nodded his head.

"Yeah… sorry about that. I didn't even think to check to see if you'd like it…" he said, giving Soul's shoulder a light squeeze. Soul giggled and blushed, his ice-cream starting to melt. He took a couple more bites before saying anything, the silence growing awkward.

"Bl-Black Star?" he said, stopping.

"Hmm?"

Soul clenched his fists. "Do… do you like me?" He felt his face heating up.

Black Star's grip on Soul's shoulder dropped, his hand resting by his side. He opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind. He looked at Soul and noticed her eyes were starting to water, her hands trembling. Before the girl could react, he grabbed her hand and pulled her close, her free hand resting on his chest. She looked up at him, her eyes slightly confused and he took his chance.

He kissed her.

He quickly cupped her chin and gently brought her lips up to meet his, his eyes closing as they touched. He felt Soul stiffen, not breathing, and worried that he shouldn't have done that. He opened his eyes and found that her eyes were wide, staring at him in bewilderment. He broke the kiss, afraid that he scared her, that he shouldn't have kissed her. He was breathing heavily out of panic. His heart felt like stopping.

Soul reached a hand up to touch his lips. They were tingling from the kiss. His face heated up, realizing that that was his first kiss. He felt his body shaking out of surprise, tears threatening to spill out. He looked at Black Star and froze. Black Star was panicking, his body shaking and his breathing coming out harshly. His eyes were wide with fear. Soul realized that it must've taken a lot of courage to kiss him and he was reacting differently than what normal people do when they kiss someone they like. It's not that he didn't enjoy the kiss, it just surprised him is all. Plus, he shouldn't be kissing Black Star. Black Star thought he was a girl, that's why he kissed him… _kissed_ _her_…

Soul cursed himself mentally for thinking of that again. He remembered that he was still standing there, not doing anything after Black Star kissed him, and the poor boy looked on the verge of breaking down if he didn't say anything. Soul smiled at the bluenette, almost laughing, at how happy he was about the kiss. The kiss proved Black Star liked him back. He felt tears stinging his eyes, unable to stop them from flowing. Black Star looked confused for a moment, until Soul flung his arms around his neck, his smile shining brighter.

Black Star embraced her, letting his emotions go crazy. Soul did like him. She was glad he kissed her. She was definitely surprised by it, but she did want to kiss him. He felt like shouting to the world how happy he was. He felt Soul crying into his shoulder, and just let her. He knew they were happy tears.

When she finally stopped crying, Soul pulled back, looking up at Black Star. He felt a burning in his chest and leaned in to kiss her again. Soul didn't fight the kiss this time. His eyelids fluttered as he melted into the kiss. A small moan escaped his lips. He felt Black Star's tongue press against his lips, asking for entrance, an opportunity he took when another moan bubbled up. The feeling of Black Star's tongue exploring his mouth felt good and he moaned deeply into the kiss, feeling a hand placed on the back of his head to pull him closer.

Their bodies were pressed together the duration of the kiss and when both broke apart for air, they were gasping, clinging to each other for support. Soul's eyes were hazy and Black Star couldn't help but find it cute. Both their faces were flushed and little pants of air were all that was heard in the park. Soul felt lightheaded and new that he should go home. When he tried to stand on his own he nearly fell, Black Star quickly catching him as he did. Black Star wrapped Soul in his arms, turning her in the direction of her apartment. He knew what direction she lived, but he was hoping she'd remain conscious enough to tell him where her house was.

As they stumbled back together, Soul couldn't help but think about their kiss. He really, really liked Black Star now and was overjoyed that his first kiss was with him. But the little voice at the back of his head was telling him to confess to Black Star. He shook his head mentally, knowing that after that kind of kiss would not be the best time to do so.

He decided to put off the decision until he could think clearly, his head still felt fuzzy from the kiss.

* * *

**JustACountdown321**: KAWAII! They are just too cute together. ^u^

Ugh. I hate writing small romance things, like first kisses. They always feel awkward to me. TuT

Anyways… I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry for making it another long one. Sorry for those who were expecting a little more action between the two, I can't just have them do a whole lot on the first date…. (Well I could, but where's the fun in that?) ;)

I hope to update soon, so see you all then!

BYE~


End file.
